Revenge in Gotham (Episode)
Revenge in Gotham is an episode of Dead in Gotham. Plot Begininngs We see a manor house on a small hill. The gate to the road that leads up to it has the letters “ARKHAM” on it. The camera then goes through the gate and to the house’s doors. We see the inside. Inside is an office room where a man is pacing and laughing madly. We see the bench where Jack and James Jr. are. We see a replay of the conversation earlier. After James says “I’m a psychopath, just like you.” Jack looks at him and says “No I’m not!” A Plot “Whatever!” says James. “But you still want to get revenge with at my dad.” “Maybe, I dunno. I guess I was just acting a little crazy. I’m not really that mean a guy, I’m just a bank robber. What did you have in mind?” “We could kill my sister,” James suggests. “What kind of a brother are you?” Jack asks wearily. “Well, I guess I’m in. What were you planning on doing?” “I don’t know I haven’t been in town long,” admits James. “I know a guy, who knows a lunatic who could kill her in a horrible way.” Jack says, he then calls “the guy”, who is actually Mayor Cobblepot. Cobblepot is in his office. Two men wearing dark suits are holding the arms of a crying young woman who is begging for her life. Cobblepot is on the phone with a mob boss. He is saying, “No Mr. Maroni whether or not you stop business with the Red Hoods, your daughter will die. What it will determine is whether or not your other daughter will die too, good day.” The two men then drag the woman away and we see Cobblepot’s face for the first time. He is fat, is wearing a top hat and black tuxedo and has a slightly pointed nose. He is smirking. He then gets Jacks call. “What the hell, who is this?” “Hello, I was that one bad comedian you hired for your election party three years ago.” Jack says meekly. “Why the hell are you calling me?” “I have someone I need to sent to the Big T.” “Why would I care about your problems?” grunts Cobblepot. “Because she’s the daughter of a clean cop, and you know how much trouble they can be.” “Fine,” says Cobblepot. “He’s holed up at old Arkham Manor. YOU have to take her there though.” Cold Cases It's at the police station. Gordon has been given a cold case by the Commissioner to keep him busy. Gordon notes that they are not likely to find a murder culprit from the 1720s. He goes down to the records and asks the lady there if he can have the Wayne’s case file. The lady says that he isn’t in the system yet. He then asks if he can just use Harvey’s name instead, to which the lady says yes. We then see Sofia Falcone. Her face is angry and we see she has been crying. We then meet Sal Maroni and it is revealed that his two daughters are the result of an affair with Sofia. He then states that he will send his other daughter away and will resume business with the Red Hoods out of principle. Sofia then says that Cobblepot will burn one day for this. Kidnapped A detective named Flass then goes down to records, he then says to the record lady “I need to check the log.” He then sees Harvey’s name in the records and that he removed the Wayne file. “You are dead meat Harv,” he says. An officer comes down and says, “Two men to see you Flass.” He meets the two men, who are Jack and James. They ask him to help with the plan, since Flass hates Gordon, he is willing to help them capture Barbara. We see Barbara at the library where she has a part time job. James approaches and asks her if he can buy her a lunch at her favorite restaurant. Barbara then says that she will ask if she can take a break. James secretly smiles. We see Barbara standing outside the library, looking at her watch. She then asks, “Where is he?” Flass comes up to her and says, “Your brother got hit by a hit in run driver, my partner is taking him to the hospital if you want to ride along. Barbara sees James in the car, he is moaning and doesn’t look healthy. She gets in. Suddenly the car speeds away. Flass starts laughing, in the background we see Harvey witnessing it. In the car, Barbara realizes that something is wrong. She asks the cop in the car what’s going on. The cop turns around and is revealed to be Jack. He then sprays chloroform in her face and she passes out. Harvey approaches Flass and asks him what this is about. Flass then says “Harvey, you’re always looking for answers. What were you doing in the Wayne file??!!” He then shoots at Harvey and says, “You and Gordon are dead meat!” Luckily, Harvey manages to escape with only a flesh wound. Discussions Jack and James are standing outside Arkham Manor. Jack says, “What are we doing? If they catch us we’ll fry, the cops may be corrupt, but only another cop can kill a cop.” James berates him for chickening out. Jack then suggests that instead they just send Jim a video threatening him to get out of town. James says it's a bad idea, but that Jack can do it. Jack says that he’s changed his mind. Harvey makes it to Gordon and says, “Gordon, what the hell are you doing with the Wayne File?” “I figured that if the commissioner wanted me to work on cold cases, I might as well solve one that didn’t happen two centuries ago. Anyway, there’s some interesting updates, that guy who we saw being mugged was the Wayne son. And now that he’s returned, people indirectly involved with the murder are being killed. Something big’s going down soon,” says Gordon. “Your kids are going down NOW!” says Harvey. “Wait, how DID you get the Wayne files.” “I used your name.” “You stupid bastard!” shouts Harvey who grabs Gordon’s coat and pushes him against the wall. “You checked those out under my name?” “I wasn’t in the system yet.” “They have your kids.” says Harvey, freaking out. “Who?” asks Gordon. “The real Gotham, the people who control everything, the people who had my wife killed! I used to be like you, I told everyone who tried to get me on the take to go to hell, then my wife died. You need to return those files Gordon, if you don’t you’ll lose everyone you care about.” “And then what, you think we’ll be safe. If we don’t stand up, they’ll keep coming after us. No, I’m going to find out where they are and I’m going to go haul their captors’ ass to prison.” says Gordon firmly. Harvey looks down at his feet then looks up and says “We will, Gordo,” says Harvey. “Your right, these guys will just keep taking until there’s nothing left. What do we suggest we do?” “You know that one corrupt cop, Flass?” asks Gordon. “Let’s go see if he likes baseball.” Says Gordon leaning down and picking up a baseball bat. Good cop, bad cop, not a cop The scene switches to a street corner. Flass is hitting on an off-duty prostitute named Selina unsuccessfully. “Please, I’m not on the job right now,” she says. Gordon approaches him. “Hi,” he says. “Hello Gordon.” “You know that’s illegal,” he says pointing at Selina. Selina gives him a pouty look and leaves. “You’re a good cop Gordon,” says Flass angrily. “Thanks,” grunts Gordon. “It wasn’t a compliment.” “Good,” says Gordon as a baseball bat hits Flass in the back of the head. It is revealed to be Harvey. “What is this, Harv? Good cop vs. Bad Cop,” asks Flass. “No, this is Gotham. It's Bad cop vs Bad Cop,” says Harvey raising the bat. Gordon raises one too. “You’re going to tell us where you put my kids, but first you’re going to hurt.” We see a hand carrying a small case. It sets the case on a dusty desk. It opens the case and inside is a Rorschach mask. It grabs the mask and we see it going over a face. The man puts on a trench coat and fedora. He is now Rorschach. Big T We see Flass. He is lying on the ground and moaning. “Arkham,” whispers Harvey. “Where’s that?” asks Gordon. “It's the old asylum,” responds Harvey. “Thats where Big T lives.” “Who’s Big T?” asks Gordon. “The evilest man in the world,” says Harvey. “He killed my wife.” We see Big T's room, Barbara is tied to a chair. “Help!” she screams. She starts struggling against the ropes and breaks out of them. Outside of Arkham, we see Jack, James, and Big T. It is raining. We recognize Big T as Timothy Maret from Dead in Gotham, he has not aged a day. “Heh heh, I've always wanted to find out how long it takes for someone to laugh themself to death." Jack suddenly vomits, “We can’t do this. I don’t want to be a murderer.” “Good god, man! Why so serious?” exclaims James. “Don’t worry,” says Maret. “One day, you will be a murderer, one of the best.” he points at Jack’s chest. Maret and James start laughing. Jack looks weary and heads toward the gate. He glimpses through it and sees Rorschach. "What the...?" he says. He runs up to James and Maret and says, "We got company." James swears, but Maret looks unperturbed. "Of course, well we won't worry about that, I have something special for company." "I'll hold him off until then," says Jack raising a gun. "I thought you don't want to be a murderer," says James. "Its not murder if the person's picking a fight," Jack says, his nervous attitude replaced by confidence. Rip-Off! Rorschach is fumbling with the gate lock. After toying with it for a bit, he climbs up a tree and jumps over the fence. Once he has landed, a gun cocks against his head. Jack is holding the gun. Jack looks at him and asks "Are you my father?" "What," says Rorschach. "Are you my father?" repeats Jack. "Or are you a rip-off?" Rorschach looks down and says, "I am not the original Rorschach, no." "Rip-off!" shouts Jack. He is about to pull the trigger, but Rorschach knocks him out. He then proceeds up the hill unfazed. He enters the main doors of the asylum and steps in. The interior is dim and grey with what looks like bloodstains all around. We see outside of the gate that Gordon and Harvey have arrived. Gordon starts fumbling with the lock. Harvey tries to do what Rorschach did earlier, but is having a hard time because he is so fat. When he finally does get to the other side of the fence, Gordon shoots open the lock and walks through. "Crap, I should've done that!" says Harvey. The two head up the path. Meanwhile, Jack who was unnoticed by the two, starts getting up. He then pulls on a mask to hide his face. My Work Clothes James and Maret are inside Arkham walking down the hallway. Maret says, "Heh! time to get my work clothes!" "Work clothes?" asks James. "Yeah," says Maret opening a closet. Inside is a gold hockey mask w. He puts it and a brown leather jacket on. "Resurrection mask, check! Robes, check! Comically large knife, check!" says Maret. "Time to murder some people!" he yells. James then cautiously walks away, he then bumps into Barbara. Both scream (James is less startled then scared). "They kidnapped you too!" exclaims Barbara. "Of course," grunts James playing along. "Good thing I grabbed this gun." Gordon and Harvey enter the manor, the two are walking through it, but suddenly, Gordon bumps into Rorschach. Gordon pulls out a gun and shouts, "Where are my kids!" Rorschach then says, "I don't know about your kids. I came here for a lead on a cold case." "What case?" asks Gordon. Rorschach ponders whether answering or not and says, "The Waynes. Big T, Timothy Maret is a suspect." "How so?" asks Gordon, clearly interested. Rorschach begins to elaborate, dearing which we see flashbacks "I was at the costume party that marked the beginning of the Long Halloween, there Maret confronted the Waynes and made threats against them and their friends." (The flashback switches to some other location. Maret is wearing his "work clothes" and he is holding Rorschach in the air by the neck.) "We encountered each other months ago, he spoke to me of knowledge of the Wayne's death. I tracked him here to Gotham." "That's all very interesting," says Gordon, realizing he has forgotten himself. "But what about my kids!!!!" "I haven't gotten to them yet." says a voice as a chill falls over the room. Battle Part I All eyes turn to see Maret. His head is positioned as if he were grinning at them. "Good to see you again Gordon, you too Rorschach!" Gordon points his gun at Maret and yells, "You bastard, here's payback for my wife and kids!" Maret raises his hand, Gordon's gun floats through the air to Maret's hand. "Tch tch tch, little boys shouldn't be playing with guns, Gordon. But once you get to be as old as me..." he says pointing the gun at Gordon. Suddenly, Barbara shoots him in the leg. Maret doesn't react much to this, but he drops the gun. He turns around, raising his very big knife towards her and says "Make a wish!" Rorschach suddenly tackles him. Maret collapses on the ground, he punches Rorschach in the face and pushes him away. Meanwhile, Barbara and James head over to Gordon who hugs them. James notices Jack appearing out of the corner of his eye, he says nothing. Rorschach and Maret are still trading punches, Maret seems to have no defensive strategy and he seems to not feel the punches at all. "Go!" Gordon shouts to Barbara and James. He and Harvey both take shots at Maret, they both puncture, but no bleeding occurs. Jack then finally appears and shoots Harvey in the hand, causing him to drop his gun. Jack then positions himself between Rorschach and Maret and the cops. The two groups are divided Battle Part 2 Rorschach and Maret stay in the room and continue their brawl. "I must say, Bruce." says Maret "Coming to Gotham and becoming Rorschach, what with his history in this town is a pretty daring thing to do." He says while banging Rorschach's head in a wall. Rorschach, who is revealed to be Bruce at this point, breaks free and the two continue trading blows. "Its been a few months, hasn't it," says Maret. "Last I saw you, you were hanging out with that league of assassins, wasn't it. Training under old Nasal Ghoul." Bruce's punches start to intensify, obviously incensed by what Maret is saying. "Yep, you really enjoyed working with him, I'll bet you thought of him as the father you never had. And his daughter..." When he says that, Rorschach kicks Maret hard in the crotch and throws him into the wall which collapses behind him. "Don't..You...Dare...Speak of her!!" shouts Bruce. Maret pays no heed to this and continues speaking, "Ah yes, Talia, quite a nice girl I must admit. Just when you thought you had someone you could care about, you learn the truth. You should know this by now Bruce, people will always stab you in the back, fathers, lovers...brothers. Its a dog eat dog eat dog eat dog world. That's why it should all end." Rorschach starts to growl which intensifies. He lifts Maret up with his arms and throws him into the wall. Maret is a little shaken at first, but gets up slowly brushing the dust off his jacket. "Ha, Ha, Ha. You can't defeat me that way, Bruce." He then grabs Bruce and starts to strangle him, "You should know from our last encounter, there's no beating me. Not really. Wasn't it Obi-Wan Kenobi who said, 'should you strike me down, I shall only become more powerful than you can possibly imagine' " Bruce breaks free, grabs a knife out, and stabs Maret in the chest. Maret looks at his chest and says plainly, "Ow." He then pulls the knife out and says, "Good thinking, I almost lost control for a second. I can't kill you not yet anyway." "Why? You killed my parents," says Rorschach. "My dear boy, I didn't kill your parents, although I certainly would have. But no it wasn't me." "Who was it?" shouts Rorschach, grabbing disarming Maret and grabbing his jacket. "WHO!" Maret laughs and says, "Don't you worry, you'll find out soon enough." Rorschach lands one last punch that knocks out Maret. Meanwhile, Harvey and Gordon are chasing Jack. The chase goes on for a bit. At the end, Jack has hit a dead end with only a window to escape from. "Time for my exit!" he shouts. He then shoots the floor, causing Harvey and Gordon to fall down a large cavity underneath. "ARGHH!" they both shout. They land on the floor with the sound of the crunching of bones. Only its not their bones. Harvey lights a match and realizes that they've landed in a room filled with hundreds of skeletons, these are Maret's victims over the past years. Harvey and Gordon are both shocked, "What is this?" asks Gordon. "Its Gotham," says Harvey. Suddenly a rope is thrown done the hole. They look up to see Rorschach. Aftermath After the two have gotten up, Rorschach hands them Maret, who is tied up. "If you don't book him, I'll make your life hell," he says. He then leaves. The two cops head outside. Barbara and James hug Gordon (although James is obviously faking). After this, Gordon heads to Harvey;s car and says, "Your right, I'm not a cop who can fit in with Gotham City. I'll ask for a transfer." "No," says Harvey. "Your exactly the cop Gotham needs, I'm the one that needs to make amends. But no, you can't leave Gordon. This city needs you, this police department needs you." The two look at Maret and Flass in the back of the car, and then look at each other. Meanwhile Jack (who has removed his mask) approaches James, he then says, "I'm done with murdering people, I'm going back to robbing banks." James says, "If you ever need me, call this number." Jack says firmly, "I won't!" and walks away. Gordon leaves the car and approaches Barbara and says, "I'm sorry." "Don't blame yourself." says Barbara. "I'm fine." "Is it ok if we stay in Gotham?" Gordon asks. "Of course," says Barbara. The scene police station, some cops are conversing. Suddenly, Gordon and Harvey burst in the door, They throw Maret and Flass, still handcuffed on the ground. "These men are under arrest." shouts Gordon. "You can't arrest them," says another cop. "Why the hell not?" Gordon replies. "Who else says he can't be arrested?" says Harvey. "Who else is going to be a coward? Well not me, not anymore." One woman steps forward, and starts reading the rights to Flass and Maret. Gordon looks at the others and says, "And you call yourselves cops." "You two won't be alone." the woman says. "My name is Lieutenant Essen, and I'd like to help you two." "Well," says Gordon. "Lets go look for trouble." The three leave the station. The cops look at the television which says, "Reports of a masked vigilante resembling old vigilante Rorschach are coming in..." The scene switches to Rorschach who is standing in an alley. He takes off his mask and coat, revealing himself to be Bruce Wayne. He looks at the camera, turns around and walks down the alley. We hear the words in voiceover, "Rorschach's Journal. Investigated Maret, not the Wayne murderer. Said I will find out soon. Until then, will fight the other gangs. Cast (By Appearance) * Alan Tudyk as Timothy Maret * Matt Smith as Jack * Domnhall Gleeson as James Gordon Jr. * Gary Oldman as Jim Gordon * Jack Black as Oswald Cobblepot * Sofia Falcone * Vincent Piazza as Sal Maroni * Detective Flass * Emma Stone as Barbara Gordon * Jim Gaffigan as Harvey Bullock * Benedict Cumberbatch as Rorschach II Category:Dead in Gotham Category:Dead in Gotham Episodes Category:Leostales Category:Episodes